


Exordium of Flowers

by Laviente



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday oneshot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: Kurapika gets to see something amazing that he had not once experienced in his life.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Exordium of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetsDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetsDreamer/gifts).

> I have come to present another oneshot, though, like my previous one, this too was also a rush job. I had planned for weeks to write this, but with life and other instances, I just kept putting it off or merely forgetting. Hopefully, with that notion in mind, this still turned out good enough. Of course, I feel my works are better when I take the time to write them, but that just doesn't always seem to happen. :/ Still, for this being a last-minute project, I don't think it came out too bad. 
> 
> Of course, this is a gift oneshot for the lovely Sweet(s) Dreamer for her birthday and just because of how wonderful she is. ❤️❤️❤️

There is a thrill in first-time experiences, like witnessing something of great beauty and wonderous splendor, or the feel of touching something never encountered before. Even finding that one thing in the world so spectacular it holds an eminence all its own. Such occurrences can have a significant impact as there is nothing like it, especially in the most unique, which tends to leave behind eternal and pleasant memories.

  
Describing it in those same terms was accurate to what he saw and would become an archive of events that would forever leave an impression on him. Just getting a glimpse of something that was unlike any other left him virtually _ speechless._

  
Yet, there Kurapika was, standing amid the most fascinating and marvelous sight ever, the display so _ mindboggling, _ so _ awe-inspiring _ that he was unable to take his eyes away. Even as the petals continued to float around him while being carried by the wind in an elegant flutter, there were just no words to emulate the scene which lay before him.

  
It was easy getting lost within something so monumental, and Kurapika nearly forgot all else around him, especially the person who introduced him to such an exquisite sight. 

  
“Beautiful, is it?” A voice called out softly, and he turned to face the tall, dark, _ and _ gorgeous man who stood beside him. For a moment, Kurapika thought that even _ he _ wasn’t real.

  
After a brief moment of recollecting himself while drawing away from memorizing dance of falling pink, Kurapika finally managed to speak. “Yeah.” He whispered and opened one of his hands as a velvety petal landed within his palm. “It truly is. I’ve never seen anything quite like this before,” Kurapika added, then closed his fingers gingerly around it.

  
His response invoked another resonate hum from his partner. After a few seconds, the sensation of fingers beneath his chin captured his attention. Kurapika’s eyes immediately landed on the other man’s. “I won’t disagree that something like this is very unique,” Chrollo remarked, his words silky and quiet, “and that it’s definitely quite the sight to behold. However,” he trailed one of his fingers over Kurapika’s plush lips, making it dip just a fraction, “nothing outmatches the beauty of what I see before me.”

  
Silence followed Chrollo’s words as almost _ immediately, _ Kurapika was left nearly frozen from shock. It wasn’t his first time hearing comments like that. Chrollo had a tendency for showing reverence and affection, but for some reason, it felt more genuine.

  
Naturally, Kurapika would have chided Chrollo for his constant and unrelenting acclaim. Yet, this time, he couldn’t have been _ more _ accepting. It nearly made his knees buckle and take the wind out of him.

  
“I-I-” He tried to speak, but his voice lost to him, and Kurapika tried to turn away as a result.

  
How _ embarrassing. _ Chrollo had taken him to someplace of immense wonder, and here he was, losing himself while sounding like a babbling idiot. He hated looking like a complete fool in front of the older man. Then again, Chrollo was his lover and never seemed to judge him, even during moments such as this. Kurapika sighed.

  
“Don’t speak.” He heard Chrollo say, then felt himself coming to face the older man again. While there was no concealing the sudden rush of crimson that flooded over his cheeks, Kurapika _ didn’t _ refute his lover’s actions. “I already know what you wanted to say.”

  
There was a considerable pause between them as he processed everything Chrollo said. Although it amazed Kurapika by how intuitive the older man was, he still fell into reticence. Instead, he focused on just how alluring Chrollo’s eyes were and the way those lips curled into a pleasing, yet, satisfying smile.

  
Everything dissipated from his mind when he suddenly felt warm lips cover his own, and Kurapika didn’t repress the low groan that rumbled in the back of his throat.

  
He eagerly accepted it and kissed back in kind, the warmth of those lips along with their silky feel trumped all else. The gesture alone thoroughly reminded Kurapika of another reason why Chrollo meant _ everything _ in the world to him.

  
In the past, he wouldn’t have considered it, but after overcoming many struggles while trying to learn acceptance and forgiveness, Kurapika realized just how truly _ connected _ they were. Now, he couldn’t have been happier.

  
Even as their lips worked against one another while Chrollo’s fingers stroked through his short, golden crop, there was no changing just how it made Kurapika feel.

  
Seconds turned into minutes as minutes seemed to become eternity, and there was nothing else aside from them and the moment they were sharing. Kurapika quickly melded into it while relishing in the gentleness of their kiss, and even as their tongues wound around one another, he remained firmly planted where he was. 

  
Heat rose slowly beneath his skin, leaving him magnetized, and nearly _ breathless. _ Kurapika felt a rush of excitement thrum in his veins, and he dared not move, for he wanted to partake in all he could, not wanting to miss a thing. They remained that way until the need for air had, unfortunately, forced them to break apart.

  
Kurapika stood there panting, his skin moist and completely flush. Even his eyes had turned scarlet as it was evident by Chrollo’s pleased expression before immediately returning to their natural blue color. The man had _ never _ stopped adoring the luster they always held while in that state.

  
“Amazing,” Chrollo uttered, and Kurapika felt his skin grow even more torrid, diffidence accenting his features. “You just get more exquisite by the day.”

  
He raised an eyebrow at the statement, but Kurapika was unable to stop the words that exited his now kiss-bruised lips. “Is that so?” Kurapika remarked, though teasingly and raised a hand to draw his fingers over the older man’s cheek. “I see you still love to continue with your laudatory comments and praise, but I won’t deny that I do enjoy hearing them.” 

  
Following his proclamation, he wound his arms around Chrollo’s firm shoulders, drawing them almost tightly together. Petals started cascading around him, and their presence made Chrollo look even more attractive. Once again, Kurapika felt himself being captivated by his tall, dark, and _ unbelievably _ rakish lover.

  
“Oh?” Chrollo smirked, still amused by Kurapika’s reactions and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his lover’s waist when the younger man embraced him. Though Chrollo did allow his hands to come dangerously close to Kurapika’s ass. “Glad that you think so. Unlike in the past, where you told me that I was being overly flattering.”

  
Almost immediately, Kurapika scoffed at Chrollo’s abrupt and _ ridiculous _ claims, but in truth, he couldn’t remember when he really accepted the older man’s accolades. Sure, his lover had a way of being extraneous at times, but _ not once _ had any of them been done under false pretenses.

  
Despite the circumstance, Kurapika didn’t attempt to rebuff Chrollo. He smiled as a result. “Sometimes you are,” Kurapika stated and tightened his hold around him, “just not right now.”

  
Well, Well. It seemed that Kurapika _ delighted _ in being oblique and coy, yet, by the same token, the Kurta didn’t deny him, either. His lover had obviously picked up some rather _ interesting _ habits recently, which Chrollo secretly vowed to find about out later on.

  
Satisfied by Kurapika’s response, he leaned in to nip the younger man’s lower lip before pulling - albeit reluctantly - away from him. “That said, I think that perhaps we should return to watching the blossoms. Chances like these only appear once a year.”

  
The lack of contact invoked a groan of protest from Kurapika, but he acknowledged Chrollo with a nod, and he turned to face the cherry blossom trees once more. Unconsciously, Kurapika reached over and entwined his fingers with Chrollo’s own.

  
For a long time, they just stood there in silence as the mass of blooms filtered into the air while cascading toward the earth in unmatched grandeur. As Kurapika looked on, the scene was almost like a reflection into the past, and it was just another reminder of _ how _ he ended up where he was.

  
Like those pink petals that were so wild, yet free, so was he. Letting go had never felt _ this good._

  
Perhaps it had taken many trials over a considerable length of time for him to understand that, but in the end, his life turned out so much _ better_.

  
Kurapika's fingers tightened around Chrollo’s as their gazes remained forward, and he was silently grateful for being shown the most fantastic thing in the world. One that he would surely, _ never _ forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did want to add more, as I had a few impromptu ideas I wanted to incorporate into this, but time was limited and I didn't relish the idea of rewriting some parts. Still, I thought it would be nice to see how Kurapika would react to seeing Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom and just how pretty such a thing can be. It was something I had been wanting to do since the idea came up over a year ago (and also because I have artwork of a similar scene) so, this is what came from it. 
> 
> I also wanted to emulate how experiencing something so marvelous could hold a viable impact that could change one's life. Especially showing Kurapika there is so much the world has to offer and make that another reason to keep on living. It just seemed so befitting.
> 
> Happy Birthday, SweetsDreamer! May this little gift have uplifted your day. 🤗🤗
> 
> As always: you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rangiku13).


End file.
